


Stars

by AnaSimoes



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSimoes/pseuds/AnaSimoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Y/N] is your name!</p><p>I'm sorry for possible grammar and ortography mistakes, I'm brazilian and I'm doing my best to write it in english!</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] is your name!
> 
> I'm sorry for possible grammar and ortography mistakes, I'm brazilian and I'm doing my best to write it in english!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Beep, Beep.

Your phone rings telling you received an email. You grab it, touched the screen twice, put your password and opened the mail box:  
“Do you want more views in your Youtube Channel?”  
Tells you the email. Without think twice you block your phone and put it away.  
“Junk mail this time in the morning? Shame on you.”

You stretch yourself and went to the kitchen, to make yourself another cup of coffee. From there you could here your phone beeping, telling you have a new message on your Facebook, but you keep serving yourself. Another beep, and another, and another, and another.  
“John, it must be him. Why he's panicking like this?”

Stirring your coffee, trying to melt the sugar that rests on the bottom of the cup, you walk back to your room and see that you have four messages from your friend John:

John says: You received an email from Channel 7?  
John says: It's our chance to meet new people!  
John says: And get more subscribers!  
John says: [Y/N], are you there?

You scratch your head and answer:  
[Y/N] says: What are you talking about?[Y/N] says: Which Channel 7? And, which mail?

John says: The new channel, it's sending an email to some Youtubers from the USA to join a new reality show. Tell me that you received it!

John says: At the beginning I thought it was junk mail, but Nick got it too and a lot of people are talking about it!

Something snaps in your head, you open your mailbox and read that one you just deleted:

“Do you want more views to your channel?

Congratulations! You were chosen between thousands of youtubers from the USA to join the first reality show of Channel 7. To confirm your participation you have to be at least 18 years old, live on the USA and have at least 1 thousand subscribers on your channel until July, 27th.

If you match all the information above, send us an email.”

“Where did this Channel 7 came from?”

You send John a message:

[Y/N] says: You don't have a thousand subscribers. It must be a mistake.

John says: I know! Maybe I can get a thousand before July 27th.

[Y/N] says: You have only 3 days, John.

John says: I can do it!

John says: How about you? Are you in? You have more than 3 thousand subscribers!

[Y/N] says: I don't know. I have a lot to do. I need to work.

John says: Looks like it will have a money prize, and Markiplier will be in it. What do you think?

You looked to the phone and smiled, John knows your weak spots: Money and Markiplier. Thanks to him you started a game play channel on Youtube and now you have more than 3 thousand subscribers, and you never thought you would reach it.

[Y/N] says: I'm gonna think about it.

You open your mailbox once again and smile, answering the email. Why not? What do you have to lose, anyway?


	2. Time is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day has come, but you have a strange feeling about this new TV show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always [Y/N] is your name.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

\- I can't believe you are going to the show and I'm not! This is not fair!-Said John kicking some stones on the sidewalk.  
\- It's not my fault, neither is yours. For some reason people like my channel more than yours. That's all. But it's really strange for me, it doesn't look like I'm going to a reality show tomorrow.  
\- Yeah, you will. And, Mr. Markiplier. Are you going to try to get close to him?  
\- I don't know how it is going to work John, maybe we will be in different teams, so it will be pretty difficult.  
\- That's true. But who knows? They didn't tell you anything, not even a brief explanation?  
\- No, I'm totally blind now. All I know is that I need to be there, at Channels 7 studios at 11AM. And, that Mark will be on the show. That's it.  
This feeling of not knowing what was going to happen was letting you uneasy, if there's something you hate was not having the control of the situations, no matter what it was. Surprises weren't really welcome in your life.

When you got back home, all you had to do was packing the rest of your things. A list came attached to the last email they sent to you, and between all the things they asked you to bring with you was a big camping backpack and strong boots. You scratched your head, thinking about how odd this was, but now that you were in, there was no more chances to make questions.

In the next morning, after a lot of asking, you let John take you to the studios. He really wanted to be the last person to see you before you become a millionaire. After a half an hour inside that car, just listening to your friend talking without a break, you finally arrived, and you noticed that you haven't said a word the whole way.

\- John, let's come back home.

\- But [Y/N], you told them you would be here.

\- Something is not right, John. Twelve Youtubers are coming here, some of them are really famous, and there isn't any crazy fangirl screaming out there. The parking lot is empty.

\- Let's do the following. Let's park my car somewhere near the door, we will go inside that building and if we feel that something is not right, we leave and go home. Ok?

\- Ok, but please, keep the keys in your hands. Maybe we will need to run.

You opened the car door and left to the sidewalk, while your friend grabbed your backpack. He gave it to you and you walked to the front door of studio 5 of Channel 7. Right in front of you there were two huge, heavy iron doors, closed, and for a few seconds you thought you had forgotten how to breathe. John looked at you, smiled gently and pulled one of them. The right door opened like it doesn't weight that much.

You two got inside and heard the door closed right behind you, with a click showing you it locked you inside. It was pretty dark there, but you could see that the walls were painted in black and right in front of you there was a black curtain, but you could see some light coming out of it. You keep walking and opened one side of the curtain. It looked like the stage of a TV show, with a stage and a place for the audience, but it was empty. Only a blond guy was standing there, walking side to side, like he was waiting for someone, or something.

Maybe he saw the curtain moving, or heard you whispering to John, but in a few seconds he was heading your way, and asking who was there.

\- I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you there and I was just checking if it was the right place. - You answered rising your hands like he was a cop.  
\- Who are you? - He was trying really hard to see you.  
\- My name is [Y/N]. I'm one of the competitors.  
\- And who's him?  
\- I'm John, her friend. I'm sorry.  
\- I'm glad you are here. We've been waiting for you. Come in.

You walked through the curtain, holding John's hand tight. You were really scared and nothing could make you relax. You felt like you were smashing his fingers, but it doesn't matter, you just didn't want to let him go.  
\- Sorry, my name is James. I'm the owner of Channel 7, and I'm glad you are here.   
\- He shook your hand.   
\- Well, there're some papers we want you to sign. Nothing really important, just security forms and please, fill all the gaps in the end with your personal information.

You were signing the last sheet of paper when you heard someone screaming outside the building:

“This is an absurd! I'm gonna sue you! Run everybody! Before they lock you there!”

It was a woman and she was freaking out, screaming her lungs out, asking to let her go. When you realized something was really wrong, two giants security guards hold John by his arms, while someone grabbed you from behind.

\- JOHN! JOHN! LET HIM GO!  
\- [Y/N]! [Y/N]! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU! I PROMISE! HOLD ON!

A strong hand tapped your mouth and everything you could hear was John cursing at them, trying to let himself free, and the door clicking again.  
\- Please, let me go, I promise, I won't tell anyone what happened here. But let me go. Please.  
\- You signed the papers, now you can't go back. Or you can, but will have to pay us U$ 500.000. You decide.  
\- I don't have U$ 500.000! Not even if I save all the money I earned my whole life!  
\- So, you'll stay.  
\- Ok, I will but please, promise me one thing, don't hurt John, please, let him out of this.  
\- Of course we will. If he keep his mouth shut, and so do you.


End file.
